Saving Nathan
by Sir Nicholas
Summary: When Nathan Explosion gets a girlfriend, his friends must save him in the only way they know how: by torturing him in the most brutal ways possible. I don't own Metalocalypse or the characters.


"You bastard." Toki said, holding a Baseball bat over the sleeping Nathan, the other three Members of Dethklok standing behind him, all of them eager to go to the United States Pornography Awards, and all of them hating Nathan for staying with Rebecca.

"Why you makes me do this?" Toki asked, tightening his grip on the bat. Nathan stirred in his sleep, opened his eyes and looked up. "Wha…?" he began, but he didn't get a chance to finish; Toki had already shut him up, by striking him with the Bat.

Some time later

Nathan sat unconscious with one black eye, whilst tied to a chair. Suddenly a bucket of cold water splashed over him, waking him up.

A single light was over him, the rest of the room was too dark to see anything else. Nathan struggled against the ropes that held him, "What the Hell are you guys doing? I can't move!" he protested, then suddenly Pickle's hand smacked him across the face.

Pickles stood before him, smoking a Cigarette. He took a drag off it, "Yeah…funny thing about bein tied up." He said, exhaling sharply. He tossed the Cigarette, which then burned Nathan's forehead.

Nathan cried out in pain as the Cigarette burned him.

"Try and keep your defenses up." Pickles said, Toki marching out of the Darkness and delivering a hard punch straight to Nathan's stomach.

"Oh…why…are you doing this?" Nathan gasped, looking upwards.

Murderface stood before him now, holding a butcher's knife. "You've been blinded…by a manipulative Cow…and we are going to save you…Taser him." He said.

Toki picked up a Taser and began shocking Nathan.

Nathan began screaming as Electricity shot through his body, causing large amounts of pain. "WHOA!!! STOP! STOP! STOP! WHOAH!!!" he cried as the Taser caused his Charcoal colored hair to shoot out in all directions.

"Stop."

Toki stopped, Pickles now stood before Nathan. "Take five there Toki." He said, Toki gave Nathan one more shock before Swisgarr stood up behind Nathan. "Your attitude…is unacceptable." He said, his thick accent slowing down his speech.

"Why do you like that lady!?" he asked. "Everytime we see you with her you look like a beaten dog." Pickles said.

None of them really cared whether or not they'd really injured Nathan; they all just wanted to go to the Pornography Awards.

"Fine…you want the truth?" Nathan asked abruptly, "I HATE that lady." He said angrily.

The others were shocked, "You hate her? And yet you are with her? WHY!?!" Murderface demanded, holding the knife up threateningly. "I DON'T KNOW!" Nathan screamed.

"Toki…" Murderface said simply, the youngest member of Dethklok then began shocking Nathan yet again.

When he stopped, Nathan's body began to smoke, and he seemed a bit more…agreeable. "It's the most BRUTAL thing ever." Nathan explained, "It's not like regular Hate; it's so much more BLACK. If she were a street Gang I'd fucking go to war with her with bottles and chains!"

Then his friends seemed to understand a bit better, but they still hated Nathan for being so blind.

"But this is different." Nathan admitted, "There's nothing I can do."

As he finished, Pickles walked over to him and punched him several times in the stomach. "There's nothing you can do!? There's nothing you can do!?!" he demanded, giving Nathan a hard punch across the face, knocking one of his teeth out.

"I could _possibly_ break up with her but **dear GOD **man, you don't know what she's like!" he said, struggling slightly against the ropes that held him. "What if she won't let me?"

Then Toki picked up a loaded Crossbow, cocked it and aimed it straight at Nathan's crotch.

This seemed to convince him.

"You're right. Oh GOD you're right…I'm sorry." He said, beginning to cry. As if satisfied, Murderface cut the ropes that held him with his knife, and allowed Nathan to get up.

Despite the fact they were brutally beating him not ten seconds earlier, Nathan embraced Pickles, still crying.


End file.
